A nightmare
by Lee Glance
Summary: Haven Potter has a nightmare and Sirius notices. Takes place the summer before fifth year. Fem!Harry, just because I can. R&R. Rated K . One-shot. I hope you enjoy reading this!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't have to put this disclaimer in this.**

 **I hope you like this!**

* * *

Haven took a shaky breath. It sounded more like a gasp. She took another one, while opening her eyes. It was dark in her room; if she was lucky it was early morning; if she was unlucky it was still hours until dawn. She could feel tears forming in her eyes when she thought of the dream she had. The tears streamed down her face, but she didn't try to stop them. She slowly sat up on her bed, leaning against the wall behind her. She closed her eyes, breathing in and pulled her knees up, closing her arms around them.

 _Calm down._ Haven took another shaky breath and shuddered. _Same old nightmare,_ she thought bitterly. The screames echoed in her head and the green light was shining behind her closed eyelids. She didn't think she screamed when she had her nightmare; if she did, Sirius would probably been here by now. Haven was grateful that he wasn't here; she hated people seeing her like this, in her weakest moment. She was supposed to be strong, but was still terrified by a nightmare. She thought she was ridicoulus; it was after allvonly a stupid nightmare. But Haven still winced when she remembered the dream and gasped, while trying to stop the sobs, but failing. She sighed and let her head fall to the wall behind her. She curled up more, holding her knees tighter, almost so hard that it hurt. For some moments Haven just sat there, with tears streaming down her face, leaning against the wall, her back that was slowly beginning to ache, before she sighed and opened her eyes. She released the grip around her knees, ran her right hand through her short, black hair and wiped the tears away with her other hand. Haven then laid down again on the bed pulling the cover over her.

 _Maybe I can get one or two more hours of sleep without a nightmare,_ she thought hopefully, though she was fairly certain that wouldn't happen. She closed her eyes but instantly there was the image of green light, the cruel laugh, her mothers and fathers voices and the cold, dead eyes of Cedric, staring into nothingness. Haven let a small sob out and new tears started to come. She started to shake and put a hand to cover her mouth so her sobs would be quieter. Then she heard the door behind her creaking open and became frozen when the light from outside creeped in. She tried to breath regulary, mentally glad that her back was against the door so the person there wouldn't see her face. She hoped however it was would just go away. But when had Haven Potter ever had such luck?

"Haven?" Sirius voice. Haven didn't react, hoping he would just leave now, letting her be alone... "I know you're awake." Haven laid still for a moment, her heart pounding, before she heard Sirius sigh and the door that was closing. The light disappeared.

 _Did he leave?_ She thought but her heart sank when she heard him go over to her bed, sitting down.

"Haven," Sirius said, sounding tired, "I know you're not sleeping." Haven was still for some seconds, before she slowly pulled herself up, the cover falling down from the bed, then onto the ground. She leaned against the wall again, pulling her knees up. She stared down on her hands that was on her knees, or, what she saw of her hands. It was still dark in the room. She heard Sirius next to her when he reached to something on her desk next to her bed and then the room lightened up with a sound of something that flicked. It wasn't much light, but enough so Haven could see. She didn't look at Sirius; she didn't want him to see her face. She let her hair (as much as it could) fall down onto her face, covering it a little.

"What is wrong Haven?" Sirius asked. Haven could hear how he sounded worried, but didn't say anything. She simply shook her head, hoping he would just understand that she didn't want him to see her like this. Of course, that didn't happen.

"Come on, I know you're not fine. Can't you tell me?" Sirius voice sounded reassuring, but Haven only bit her lip, turning her head away. She heard Sirius move on the bed and felt a firm hand under her chin, turning her head towards Sirius. She looked up into Sirius grey eyes and she knew she looked miserable, with tears in her eyes, bags under her eyes and her pale face when she saw the worried glance in Sirius eyes.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked, letting go of her chin. Haven shrugged and turned her head so she was staring straight forward. Silence.

"It was just a stupid nightmare." She said quietley at last. "Nothing serious." She heard Sirius sigh and saw out of the corner of her eye when he moved so he sat next to her. She closed her eyes, tears still falling down her face. Sirius put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned against him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He didn't say anything, which Haven was grateful for. He only let her cry while holding her, but it was enough for Haven. She only needed to know that somebody was there for her in her weakest moment, someone who could comfort her when she needed it. Someone that would be there for her. She curled up a little and felt Sirius rest his ching against her head. She took a deep breath, slowly calming down.

Haven was getting really tired when she felt Sirius gently lifting her up, before he laid her down on her bed. She was to tired to even open her eyes. She felt when he pulled the cover over her and when he ran his fingers through her hair one last time. She could hear when something flicked in the room, probably when Sirius turned the light down and she heard when Sirius walked up to the door, opening it before closing it. Haven fell asleep only some seconds after Sirius disappeared.

Someone who loved her. That was all Haven needed for the moment.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this and feel free to leave a rewiew of what you thought!**


End file.
